EpicMCness (for lack of a better name)
by epicawesomeness777
Summary: Hi, I'm Skylar. I'm a huge gamer, and my fave game is Minecraft. I always wondered what it would be like to meet Herobrine, Steve, and to go into Minecraft. Well, now's my chance! Here's the story of me, a high school girl gone from weirdo to hero. Rated T for wiggle room.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I should really stop jumping from story to story, but there's so many awesome fandoms and only one me. Anyways, this is a Sky's sister and a Herobrine/OC story. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and the only thing I could think of for a username for le main character was EpicMCness. No judge, plz. Anyvays, ON WITH ZE FANFIC!

I grin as I look in my hotel room mirror. I have transformed from gold haired, blue eyed,19 year old Skylar to the famously mysterious, masked EpicMCness. At my school, I'm known as the weird yet hot chick who keeps to herself and likes Minecraft. I'm 5'7", I have long golden hair and shining diamond colored eyes. I have a figure that some girls would die for. But tonight my hair is tucked up under EpicMCness's signature black ball cap. My eyes and full red lips are hidden by 'his' signature mask, which has small slits that are big enough to see well out of, but nothing else. My black cami with a pic of a budder sword on it and black skinny jeans are hidden beneath my gray sweatshirt, gray sweatpants, and black sneakers.

I'm famous as EpicMCness for my Minecraft, Slender, Amnesia, and Happy Wheels vids. I'm one among the Minecraft legends. I have roughly the same number of subscribers as Sky. I call my subscribers 'the peoplz'. I disguise my voice in a practiced male Russian voice so that no one can guess my true identity, but tonight that will all change. After tonight, I won't have to hide. Tonight, I'm going to Minecon to meet the other Minecraft legends and to reveal who my true identity is.

I grab my EpicMCness custom bag, which has my Minecraft name on it, surrounded by mini swords and picks of all types, with a budder sword and pick emblazoned behind my Minecraft name. I rush out, locking the room behind me. I run downstairs and outside, reveling in the warm noon sun. I slide into my black Fiat 500 and take off towards the Minecon center. I arrive and groan as I see an eager crowd of fans standing by the door.

I park in my reserved parking spot, immediately attracting the crowd's attention. They watch eagerly as my car door opens, and I step out. Their eyes bug out and their mouths drop open. Then, the girls squeal, which has to be a signal, because everyone immediately starts running to me. I wait until they're almost to me to run straight through them, dodging the flailing limbs. I make it inside just in time, slamming the door closed and sighing in relief.

"Yeah, it gets pretty annoying, doesn't it?" I hear someone say. My head snaps up, and I immediately see every Minecraft celebrity looking at me. I straighten up and say in my fake accent, "Indeed. I would gladly have signed things, if they hadn't tried to rip my mask off." A hint of annoyance enters my voice, and most chuckle. Sky comes forward and holds out a hand saying, "What's up? I'm Sky." I shake his hand and say, "Hello, I am EpicMCness. But call me Epic." "So are you finally gonna show your face?" HuskyMUDKIPS jokes. I say, "Actually, yes. I'm tired of hiding like a coward." "Wait, so you're actually gonna show your face tonight? Do you have cool scars and stuff?" Toby asks eagerly. I chuckle and say, "Yes, I am. But unless you count a dog bite scar on my arm, then no." "Aw," he groans. We all laugh, then start heading to the auditorium. We all sit in our reserved seats as people pour in behind us and take their seats.

We sit and wait. Eventually, Notch and Jeb walk onstage. "Hello, and welcome to Minecon 2013!" Notch greets, earning cheers. "This year, we've invited all your favorite YouTubers. They'll be competing in some of the events tonight. And at 5:00, we'll have a special event for you in here. Let's just say that you'll definitely be happy," he announces, "Now, the booths and carious events are open. There are some events that are open at different times. Your schedules should have everything except our special event listed. Alright! Thank you Minecon 2013, and you're dismissed." Everyone files out except the Minecraft legends. Jeb and Notch walk up to us and start assigning events. I've talked to Notch already, and we decided that during karaoke will be the best time to reveal my identity, so he gives Sparklez, Sky and I the karaoke contest.

I smile behind my mask and start to wander the halls full of Minecrafters, waiting for 5 o'clock karaoke.

Fragging awesomeness! Bye, and don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Wazzup ma peoplz? Epic here with the awesomeness that we call a chapter! It's time for Skylar to reveal who she really is! AWESOMENESS! Now, ON WITH ZE FANFIC!

I smile as the two singers onstage finish singing a horrible version of 'I'll make some cake'. I clap, just like Sparklez and Sky does, although we all were plugging our ears during the song. Some people join halfheartedly, but the others remain silent. Notch nods to us three and we go onto the stage. The previously bored crowd is now excited at us going onstage. "We want to challenge each other to a karaoke contest," Sparklez announces. We decide that Sparklez will go first, who decides to sing 'Revenge'. Next is Sky, who sings 'Screw the Nether'.

I step up to the mic and say, "Before I begin, I want to do something. Many of you wonder who I am. Many of you think that just because of my voice, that automatically means that I'm a guy. Well what if I'm not? What if all your musings about me are wrong? What if I had to conceal my identity to protect myself from bullies and haters?" The crowd is staring, heck, even Notch has a shocked face. And just so we're clear, I didn't reveal my identity to him yet.

I look around and say, "But I'm sick of hiding like a coward. And today, you'll all see that girls are just as awesome as guys are." Without hesitation, I flick off my sweats, revealing my black tank with a budder sword on it and my black skinny jeans. I hesitantly reach up and grab my hat and mask. I take a deep breath, then flip them both off. My golden waves flow down my shoulders as my diamond eyes sparkle. The crowd is silent, then some girl shouts, "Girls are as good as guys, and here's the proof. My rose red lips curl upwards in a joyful smile as everyone cheers.

I yell into the mic, using my real voice now, "Now let's get this party started! I'm bringing 'Fallen Kingdom' to you! Sparklez, you're awesome, and so are your songs! Keep making them!" The crowd cheers as the music starts, and I wait till the cue to start singing.

I sing the whole song, delighted with the way my fans still cheered for me and how Notch, Jeb, Sparklez, and Sky still look stunned. I finish with a flourish, flash the crowd a grin, and grab my stuff. I bolt out to my car and slide in. "Wait!" I hear someone cry. I look out to see Notch, Jeb, and a hooded figure running towards me. They skid to a stop outside my car, and Jeb breathes, "That was amazing!" I nod a thanks. "We were wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to come to a meeting tomorrow, it's in the main conference room at three tomorrow," Notch says. I think over it and say, "Fine. Not like I've got anything going on anyways." A slightly bitter edge has entered my voice. They look taken aback, but nod in thanks. I drive away due to a copious amount of fans rushing to my car.

I drive to McDonald's and grab a sweet tea, then drive back to the hotel. I get into my room, put my stuff up, then start doing a victory dance. I laugh at myself as I accidentally run into a wall. I grab my laptop to play some Minecraft for fun. I log in and go to the server that's specifically for my followers and me. Only two people are on because of Minecon. I start to build an obsidian fortress, which has four floors, one for storage, one for enchanting/crafting/smelting, and the other two have rooms.

I stay on Minecraft for five hours making the fortress. At the door, I put a sign that says, "Plz do not enter." Afterwards, I log off and shut down my laptop. I yawn as I get into a Hunger Games pajama shirt and mustache pajama pants. I jump into bed, yawn again, and fall asleep clutching the hotel pillow.

Awesomeness! REVIEW!


End file.
